Kenshin's fishy
by moonkid3734
Summary: Meet Kenshin Jr. Kenshin's new pet fish. One problem Kenshin Jr. can turn into Battousai, come find out what this fishy is going to do to are dear Kenshin. R


Kenshin' Fishy!

By moonkid3734

Hello all, this is a new story that I thought of when I got my new pet fish, sushi (don't worry all he is alive he's not dead.) So this story is to Sushi! Say hi to everyone, Sushi! Anyways on with the story right!

Disclamier: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! The only thing that I own is Sushi! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

"Kenshin, oh Kenshin." Said Kaoru in her "sexy voice" as she walked towards her and Kenshin's room. "What Kaoru?" said Kenshin as he looked up from the book that he was reading. "Hiya Kenshin" said Kaoru as she walked into the room in nothing but one of Kenshin's shirts and nothing else. "Honey can I ask you something?" asked Kaoru "Alright Kaoru what do you want?" asked Kenshin as he could already tell by the way that she was acting that she wanted something. "Well um. You see there was this cute little kitten at the pet store that I was hoping that we maybe go and get it tomorrow and keep it?" asked Karou No, I don't want a cat." said Kenshin "Aww, but kenshin please?" asked Karou "Nope, hey I thought that we were going to do something else tonight?" said Kenshin hopeing that maybe that he could spend a night with Kaoru making love. "Your right Kenshin we should be sleeping good-night" said Kaoru as she flipped off the lights and got under the covers. "But Kaoru, I thought.." "Nope I don't think that I'm in the mood for that any more"

The next day around the time when Kenshin gets home from work

As Kenshin walked into his and his wife's house the first thing that he noticed the huge fish tank in the living room. "Kaoru! Will you come in here for a minute" said Kenshin trying to sound calm. "What is it dear?" said Kaoru walking out of the bathroom. "Dear what is this?" asked Kenshin pointing to the fish tank. "Well dear since you won't let us get a cat then I thought that we should get a pet fish." Said Kaoru as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But honey the tank takes up half of the living room!" said Kenshin "Well honey the fish needed room to swim." Said Kaoru "Well it must be a pretty big fish if it needs to have a tank that big." Said Kenshin as he walked over to the huge fish tank. "Um, where is the fish?" said Kenshin not seeing any fish in the fish tank. "See there it is." Pointing to a little orange looking rock but then the rock started to swim and then Kenshin saw it. It was a little tiny goldfish. "Don't you think that it only needed a bowl?" said Kenshin still looking at the tiny goldfish. "No, I liked this tank. Do you want to know the goldfish's name?" asked Kaoru "Um yea sure." Said Kenshin "Its name is Kenshin jr." said Karou happily "Kenshin jr? Are you sure that its such a good name for it." Said Kenshin once again looking at the little goldfish now known as Kenshin jr. And with that Kaoru as she walked away from her still shocked husband.

Later that night

"Kaoru we have to hurry up. I don't want to miss are reservations." Said Kenshin as he was waiting on the couch in the living room. "Don't worry Kenshin, I'm almost done." Said Kaoru as she was putting on a little makeup. "Okay then." Said Kenshin once again looking at the fish tank. But Kenshin jr was floating upside down. "Oh Kenshin jr is dead" said Kenshin to himself. I should go tell Kaoru." Said Kenshin to himself as he got up off of the couch to go tell his wife the bad news about her dear goldfish.

"See Karou your goldfish is dead." Said Kenshin as he was walking Kaoru over to the tank. "Nope, he looks alive to me." Said Kaoru looking down into the tank. "What? He was dead five minutes ago." Said Kenshin also looking down into the fish tank. But there was Kenshin jr swimming around happily. "Well okay then I guess that he is alive? Come on Kaoru lets go." Said Kenshin as he and his wife started out of the door. "By the way Kaoru, how much did you pay for that big tank?" asked Kenshin "Um. Come on Kenshin we are going to be late." Said Kaoru trying to avoid the question. "Kaoru you sill didn't answerer the question. Kaoru wait. No really how much did you pay for the tank?" yelled Kenshin at Kaoru as she was running out of the house. What he did not see was the little fish's eyes that were turning amber.

Well there you have it! The first chapter of Kenshin's fishy. Don't worry I think that there will only be two or three chapters in this little story of mine. So as I'm sure you are all wondering "What on earth does this fish have in store for are dear kenshin?" Well you will just have to wait and find out! I will try and have the 2nd chapter out by next week! And I will try and make the chapters longer I wrote this like at 3am but the next chapter will be much longer. So stay tuned. Oh and before I forget this is a modern fic where Kenshin and Kaoru are married. This is before they have any kids. So every one be sure to review okay!

Moonkid3734


End file.
